Valentine's Day
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: AU khusus Valentine, dengan pair: UlquHime. Ulquiorra menjadi agen pengirim coklat, dan saat seorang menitipkan coklat dengan ilegal, ia justru bertemu dengan Inoue. Mengenai Valentine, itu yang mereka bicarakan. Warning: OOC, Don't like don't read  Revi!


**Special 4 Valentine's Moment**

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Tite Kubo's**

**A/N : Happy Valentine~**

**Love 4 U, All.**

**Spesial dipersembahkan untuk semua teman FFn.**

**Kalian semua bisa menikmati fic ini~**

**Warning : Takut OOC~ Typo (pasti), Alur kecepatan? Miss-EYD, dsb!**

**Harap maklum!**

**Karena saya, Mr. Gazeboo! Hoho~**

**Valentine's Day**

Malam ini malam Senin. Tepatnya malam menjelang hari ketujuh di bulan kedua tahun ini. Ya, Februari bulan cinta telah berlalu hampir seminggu. Artinya, tinggal menunggu seminggu lagi beberapa pasangan akan keluar dan merayakan hari cinta itu. Selain itu, tidak menutup kemungkinan akan bertambahnya jumlah pasangan kasmaran tepat di hari itu.

Februari memang asyik. Untuk anak sekolah, perayaan itu bisa dikatakan sebagai perayaan yang menyenangkan―tak berlaku bagi yang masih sendiri. Ya, karena apa? Sama seperti tahun lalu, perayaan imlek jatuh di bulan yang sama, modal untuk berkencan pun tak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Selain itu, mereka bisa tenang berdua semalaman karena pada umumnya, 14 menjadi tanggal cantik di mana para guru di sekolah tidak memiliki _plan_ untuk mengadakan ulangan berat―yang notabene sering diadakan di akhir bulan.

Bunga dan coklat akan menjadi pasangan terlaris yang akan dibeli para pria untuk kekasihnya. Para pria tersebut akan menyembunyikan kedua benda tersebut di balik punggungnya, menyuruh sang pacar menutup mata dan memberikannya berbarengan dengan kata-kata sayang yang selalu terucap di Februari.

Ya, itulah tradisi. Dilakukan dengan harapan bisa tetap bersama sampai perayaan yang sama di tahun ke depan. Meskipun faktanya tradisi itu tak menjamin kelanggengan mereka.

Rasa cinta akan tetap pudar secara perlahan bersamaan dengan hilangnya rasa manis coklat malam itu. Memang, fakta tak selalu berarti bagus. Tapi, setidaknya untuk satu malam―dan beberapa waktu yang belum diketahui―hati akan mencicipi manis cinta itu.

R-E-I-Z-U-K-I G-A-Z-E-B-O-O

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Kakinya yang kanan bertumpu pada dengkul kirinya. Ia menikmati malam ini, udara sejuk AC yang tak alami tidak menjadi masalah buatnya. Di tambah dengan alunan musik klasik yang mengisi hening kamarnya, ia benar-benar menikmatinya.

Ulquiorra Schiffer―pemuda itu―merasa sangat damai di istananya itu. Kamar yang benar-benar menggambarkan sosok dirinya dan kepribadiannya. Kamar itu bercorak polos dengan warna biru tua dan lampu remangnya yang memiliki bentuk unik seperti tanduk.

Hanya di tempat inilah ia bisa benar-benar tersenyum, senyum yang ikhlas sambil menutup mata dengan hembusan napasnya yang pelan. Sungguh surga baginya.

Brakk!

Pintu bercat biru muda itu terbuka dan bergetar, di gagang itu tampak tangan putih cerah yang menggenggam logam kuningan itu dengan sangat kuat. 'Pengacau itu datang,' itulah yang dipikirkan Ulquiorra. Matanya masih ia kuatkan untuk tetap tertutup.

"Hei, bangun! Berikan aku uang! Aku ingin buat coklat, bodoh!" teriak Hiyori dengan garangnya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir tajam dengan celana selutut yang ketat benar-benar menggambarkan dirinya yang bak laki-laki.

Ia menunjukkan matanya yang tajam dan besar. Tangannya ia kepalkan dengan arti mengancam. "Coklat, hah? Untukku? Buat yang enak kalau begitu." Kali ini kepalan tangan Hiyori benar-benar mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Ulquiorra.

"Kau ini apaan sih? Aku mau bikin coklat untuk seseorang dan itu bukan kau!"

"Jadi apa?"

"Aku ingin belajar membuat coklat! Berikan aku modal!" Kali ini teriakan Hiyori di tutup dengan tampangnya yang memohon. Ia menciptakan suatu pemikiran yang baru pada kakak laki-lakinya itu. Berusaha menggerakan hati Sang Kakak.

"Aku tidak punya ibu untuk mengajarkanku. Jadi, aku harus berusaha untuk ini," katanya.

"Huh!" Akhirnya luluh juga hati Ulquiorra. Tentu saja hatinya sedikit tersedak saat ia tahu adik satu-satunya itu berniat membuat coklat. Bukan hal yang wajar untuk seorang tomboy melakukan hal manis itu, kecuali jika benar seorang pemuda telah membobol keras tembok hatinya.

"Ini untukmu. Aku potong uang imlek-an kemarin." Ulquiorra mengeluarkan dompet tengkoraknya, mengambil selembar uang rupiah berwarna _pink_.

"Baiklah!" Hiyori menebar senyum lebar, ia pamerkan deretan giginya yang—tidak begitu rapi. Setelah lembaran itu ia pegang, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dingin itu.

"Eh, tunggu!" Langkah semangat Hiyori terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Jangan lupa buatkan satu untukku," pesan Ulquiorra.

"Wekk! Tidak akan! Aku hanya akan bagikan untuk orang-orang yang aku sayang!" Ulquiorra terdiam sebentar, Hiyori tiba-tiba mencetus kata-kata tidak sopan tersebut. Kemudian ditutup dengan lidah yang dijulurkan keluar lalu memberi ejekan kecil pada Ulquiorra.

"Aku berani bertaruh, tak akan satu orang pun yang akan kau berikan coklat, dan…tak akan ada juga yang memberikan kau coklat, haha!" lanjut Hiyori.

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam meratapi nasib seorang kakak dengan adik perempuan super menyebalkan.

Ia kembali berbaring, membiarkan adiknya pergi. Pada dasarnya, Ulquiorra yang mencintai ketenangan memang benci keributan dengan adiknya meski kecil sekalipun.

Perlahan, ia pun tertidur juga.

R-E-I-Z-U-K-I G-A-Z-E-B-O-O

**Senin, 7 Februari 2011, jam istirahat di sekolah~**

"Hei, Ulquiorra! Kemari kau!" Suara itu bergema di telinga Ulquiorra. Ia yang berjalan sendiri di koridor lantai tiga dibuat kaget olehnya. Ulquiorra menoleh. Tatsuki di ujung koridor melipat tangan dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya keras-keras.

"Jangan kabur, kau! Kita ada rapat!" Ulquiorra meratap lagi. Ia berjalan lemas menuju Sang Ketua OSIS.

"Ada apa? Aku hanya tak tahu kalau ada rapat, bukan bermaksud membolos!" sanggah Ulquiorra.

Takk!

Tatsuki menjitak dahi Ulquiorra keras. Ulquiorra yang menerima hantaman itu dibuat menunduk karenanya. "Aku tak menerima alasan apapun!" bentaknya.

"Kemari!" Perempuan perkasa itu menarik lengan kurus Ulquiorra tanpa perasaan menuju ruang bertuliskan OSIS pada pintu masuknya.

Ruangan itu lebih kecil dari ruang kelas normal. Tiga pasang lampu menyala dengan sempurna menerangi ruang yang tertutup dari sinar langsung matahari. Di dalam ruangan kecil itu, telah berkumpul anggota OSIS lain, di antaranya Rangiku, Tia, Renji, dan Soi Fon.

Mereka duduk melingkar dan menghadap Tatsuki. Ulquiorra yang baru saja bergabung pun demikian, ia duduk di sebelah Soi Fon—menatap tanpa ekspresi.

"Tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian adalah untuk membicarakan misi kita paska _Valentine._ Sejauh ini, kita sudah menerima 40 pesanan coklat. Dari 40 itu, 12 coklat minta kita antar langsung. Ya, intinya pengirim malu memberikan langsung, dan kita berperan sebagai perantara. Aku sudah memutuskan; aku, Tia, Soi Fon, dan Rangiku yang membuat coklat; Renji dan Ulquiorra yang mengirim coklat," jelas Tatsuki.

"Eh, aku tidak bisa membuat coklat." Rangiku mengangkat tangan dan mengajukan protes.

"Tenang, kita punya pakarnya! Iya kan, Soi Fon?" Setiap mata memandang Soi Fon. Mereka tampak surprised dengan keahlian tersembunyi gadis pendiam ini―yakni membuat coklat.

"Soi Fon akan mengajari kita membuat coklat! Kalian penasaran, kan?" Tatsuki menunjukan wajah super manisnya. Renji dan Ulquirra yang benar-benar mengenal Tatsuki luar-dalam benar-benar dibuat muak olehnya.

Ulquiorra langsung terbayang dengan adik perempuannya. 'Dasar wanita,' benaknya.

**Kamis, 10 Februari 2011, sepulang sekolah~**

"Wah, coklatnya cantik sekali!" puji Renji sambil berusaha membuka bungkusan coklat berwarna kuning dengan bentuk mawar yang cantik.

"Eiit! Kau mau coklat? Aku sudah buatkan untukmu." Tatsuki merebut coklat mawar itu. Lalu menarik dasi abu-abu Renji dengan tangannya yang satu menuju pojokan ruangan. Tatsuki membuka laci meja, mengambil toplesan kecil yang penuh dengan coklat berbentuk 'koin'.

"Ini untukmu dan Ulquiorra." Tatsuki memberi coklat berwarna emas itu pada Renji.

"Oh, mana bisa aku menikmatinya kalau kecil-kecil begini!" keluh Renji kemudian.

"Kau memprotes, hah? Kerjakan saja tugasmu!" Tatsuki berteriak tegas. Kepalan tangan kanannya yang terlatih tepat mendarat di jidat Renji dengan kuat. Tangan kirinya mengacung 60 derajat ke arah pintu.

BRAKK!

**Sabtu, 12 Februari 2011, jam istirahat~**

Renji dan Ulquiorra, dengan muka masam berjalan sepanjang koridor lantai dua. Dua laki-laki itu membawa kantungan merah berisi coklat-coklat bunga berbagai warna. Mereka memasuki setiap kelas di lantai itu―tepatnya ada delapan kelas―dan meninggalkan beberapa tangkai coklat titipan pada gadis-gadis.

"Di mana yang namanya Rukia Kuchiki? Ada titipan coklat dari kelas seberang!" teriak Renji merebut perhatian di satu kelas. Perempuan pendek yang semula tak terlihat mengangkat tangannya, karena merasa namanya disebut. Ia berlari kecil menuju Renji dan Ulquiorra di pintu kelas. Tatapannya gugup, untuk menerima coklat pertama.

"Ini dari si rambut orange," jawab Renji. "Kurosaki Ichigo kelas 10-4" bisik Renji dekat-dekat telinga Rukia. Sontak mendengar satu nama yang terucap dari bibir si rambut merah, wajah Rukia memerah padam, dan rautnya berbunga-bunga yang tampak jarang dilihat teman-temannya.

"Ayo," ajak Renji. Mereka berkelana lagi. Duapuluh menit telah mereka lewati di lantai dua, di setiap kelas dan di hadapan setiap penghuni—khususnya para gadis penerima coklat yang memiliki respons berbeda; ada yang terbakar malu, marah, bahkan sampai seorang pingsan.

KRINGG!

**Sabtu, 12 Februari 2011, pulang sekolah, lantai dasar, ruang loker~**

Sepi. Hampir semua penghuni harian sekolah itu telah pulang. Mereka tampak tak sabar dengan malam minggu penyambutan _Valentine_. Ya, setidaknya itu menyisakan beberapa orang yang melajang di Februari, memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di sekolah.

Ulquiorra pun demikian, tapi bukan alasan jomblo-lah yang membuatnya terlambat. OSIS, dia kan anak OSIS paksaan dan bertanggungjawab atas coklat-coklat pesanan yang telah dibuat. Lima coklat terakhir telah sukses sampai pada tangan sang penerima.

Benaknya berpikir, 'apa yang didapatkan pemesan, jika tidak memberi langsung?' Ulquiorra telah mengepak bawaannya. Cukup berat memang, berhubung ini adalah akhir minggu.

"Tunggu!" Seorang pemuda seusianya menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu berkacamata dengan rambut indigo yang jarang dilihat oleh mata Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa?" Ulquiorra bertanya tenang. Matanya menatap pemuda itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku titip ini." Kalimat itu terucap begitu cepat. Tidak sampai sedetik, pemuda itu hilang. Ia pergi meninggalkan sebuah kotak berlapis kertas kado berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga dan bentuk hatinya. Ulquiorra mengintip isinya.

Ulquiorra terkejut. Ia mulai muak. Ia kembali berhadapan dengan coklat. Bau coklat dan bentuk hati itu…terlalu manis untuk seorang Ulquiorra.

Kini kotak itu ia buka dengan sempurna.

Dan apa yang ia temukan di dekat coklat hati itu sungguh membuat Ulquiorra kembali terkejut; kertas orange kecil yang tak sekedar kertas biasa melainkan berisikan pesan tinta merah yang bertuliskan: "untuk Inoue Orihime kelas 11-IPA2." Kertas itu sungguh mencolok bagi hati Ulquiorra.

R-E-I-Z-U-K-I G-A-Z-E-B-O-O

Tepat jam 9 malam. Suasana kamarnya telah kembali tenang karena sebelumnya suara teriakan dan keluhan adiknya—akibat coklatnya yang tak mulus terbentuk—terus mengganggu dirinya.

Ulquiorra berbaring, matanya menghadap lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tampak berpikir.

'_Valentine_.'

Kini tangannya telah mengangkat kertas tipis dengan warna terang―orange―dan tulisan buram tinta merah. Ia membaca satu nama, Inoue Orihime. Tampak tak mengenal nama yang tertera di atas kertas itu.

Ia memutar badannya menyerong ke kiri. Sekarang dalam benaknya tergambar pemuda kacamata yang juga tak ia kenal. Pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba hilang, lalu meninggalkan tanggungan padanya.

'Siapa dia? Siapa Orihime Inoue?' hatinya bertanya-tanya. Sebelumnya ia berusaha merangkai kejadian hari ini. Satu hal yang pasti, pemuda itu―yang entah siapa namanya―pasti melihat dia dan Renji berkeliling memberi coklat titipan. Dan pemuda itu salah sangka, ia kira Ulquiorra dan Renji itu agen pengirim coklat, hah?

Sebenarnya tidak juga. Coklat pesanan itu adalah bagian dari kerja OSIS tahun ini. Dan membutuhkan prosedur untuk bertransaksi―biaya pengiriman yang belum ia terima dari pemuda itu. Jadi, sesuatu salah bagi pemuda misterius berkacamata itu, dengan seenaknya menitipkan coklat pada dirinya.

Entah hatinya tak tenang. Sebuah coklat ini tampak sangat manis, bukan untuk dimakan, tapi…seorang sengaja membuat atau membelinya dan diberikan khusus pada seorang gadis, dipikir-pikir itu manis juga. Ya, Ulquiorra berpikir demikian, tapi sebelum ia hanyut dalam perasaan yang ia tak tahu pasti, ia bergerak kembali, 180 derajat ke arah jendela.

"Seandainya aku punya seseorang."

**Senin, 14 Februari 2011, pagi~**

Ulquiorra berpakaian rapi. Tentu, seragam sekolahnya yang tampak kebesaran di badannya ia kenakan di pagi itu. Ia keluar kamar dengan tas selempang dan tidak lupa coklat hati titipan orang itu di genggaman tangannya.

Ulquiorra berpapasan dengan adik perempuannya. Hiyori tampak sangat cerah dan wangi tubuhnya terasa beda dengan sebelumnya. Ulquiorra menyadari hal itu, tapi tak ia jadikan masalah karena pada dasarnya adiknya yang satu itu hanya akan bertahan sehari dengan wangi-wangian macam itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu, kau membawa coklat untuk perempuan?" Hiyori mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah kotak coklat Ulquiorra dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Ulquiorra dingin. Ulquiorra tampak malas menjawab, ia berbalik badan dan melangkah ke arah ruang depan, mencari sepasang sepatu putih yang akan ia kenakan hari ini. Hiyori mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ulqu, apa benar kau ingin memberi coklat?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak." Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat yang menggantung.

"Cih, terserah kau saja! Semoga kau tidak ditertawakan, ya!" ucap Hiyori sambil menyelesaikan ikat tali sepatu merahnya. Dan Ulquiorra tersedak dalam hati, ucapan Hiyori barusan justru ingin ia ucapkan pada adiknya itu.

**14 Februari 2011, pagi di sekolah~**

"Kau kenal Orihime Inoue?" tanya Ulquiorra pada seorang gadis pendek bercepol.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-_Niisan_." Daerah sekitar pipi gadis itu tampak memerah. "Inoue-chan di sana," tunjuk gadis itu mengarah ke dalam pojokan kelas.

Seorang perempuan berambut gelombang dengan warna yang menarik perhatian―jingga ―tampak tersenyum memandang pemandangan pagi di luar jendela. Sepasang burung merpati yang terbang berbarengan di langit menjadi objeknya―objek yang manis untuk pagi hari ini.

Ulquiorra mendekati perempuan itu. Memandangnya sebentar, yang kemudian dibalas pandangan Inoue yang berarti sama. "Ini, coklat untukmu," katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang coklat itu.

Lalu, kelas itu hening. Bukan karena sepi, justru karena seisi kelas tengah menonton adegan yang biasa ditonton di film-film, 'para penonton' berharap penuh dengan kelanjutan adegan itu.

"Sudah, ya." Ulquiorra berpaling. Ia berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan setiap tatapan mata yang memandang ke arahnya. Hilang, akhirnya ia keluar dari kelas itu. Kelas IPA itu tiba-tiba menjadi bising.

"Inoue, coklat pertamamu! Wah, siapa gerangan pemuda itu?" Seorang perempuan dengan rambut gelombang dan warna rambut _blonde_ terangnya menghampiri Inoue. Perempuan itu mirip, dari postur tubuh dan warna rambut, tapi wajah mereka jauh berbeda.

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal orang itu," jawab Inoue jujur. Inoue tampak bingung mendapati teman-temannya menatap ia semakin dekat. Hinamori dan Chizuru pun demikian.

"Kau tak kenal Ulquiorra dari kelas ujung?" Hinamori bertanya pelan. Ia tampak melirik coklat hati yang besar itu, benar-benar ada nama Inoue di atasnya.

"Kau sungguh beruntung dapat coklat darinya," Rangiku memberi komentar. Kali ini ia mengambil alih coklat itu. Ia buka kotak pembungkusnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku tak percaya Ulquiorra bisa memberi coklat pada seorang gadis," Chizuru ikut berkomentar. Kali ini komentarnya terdengar…tidak menyenangkan. "Lagi pula, apakah tidak janggal, Inoue saja tidak mengenalnya. Aku rasa laki-laki itu hanya mengerjaimu, Inoue," lanjut Chizuru.

"Aku tahu, itu pasti coklat titipan OSIS? Bukankah kemarin itu mereka membagi-bagi coklat titipan?" timpal Chizuru lagi.

"Ah, iya. Aku rasa begitu," jawab Inoue dengan sedikit bergetar di bibirnya. Ia kemudian berkeringat, kedua temannya yang lain―Rangiku dan Hinamori―menatapnya curiga.

"Tapi, bukankah bentuk coklatnya berbeda? Coklat buatan OSIS itu berbentuk bunga, tapi ini bentuknya hati," Hinamori memberi pendapatnya.

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Aku yakin, hanya salah kirim. Nanti aku akan kembalikan," Inoue menaik-turunkan telapak tangannya, mengusir halus para temannya agar kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Rangiku dan Hinamori pun menjauh sambil tetap memasang wajah curiga. Sedangkan Chizuru yang duduk semeja dengan Inoue, menunjukkan senyum puasnya.

GazE! – Mr.G! – Mr.G! – Mr.G! – GazE!

"Aku sungguh tak enak memakannya. Aku rasa dia salah orang," kata Inoue pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, ia seorang diri di kelas. Sekolah telah sepi, kebanyakan siswa telah kembali pulang dan bergegas mempersiapkan malam _valentine_ mereka.

Ia masih duduk di tempatnya. Ia menatap coklatnya itu dan merenung di hari kasih sayang. Memang tak ada seorang yang spesial untuk bulan ini, setelah sebelumnya Kurosaki Ichigo, mantannya yang terdahulu memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Kau masih di sini ternyata," sapa suara asing seorang pemuda.

"Eh, kau…yang tadi—"

"Ah, iya, aku lupa sesuatu tadi, coklat itu—"

"Coklai ini, kan? Sudah kuduga kau salah orang. Ini kukem—"

"Bukan. Ini memang untukmu, laki-laki dengan kacamata, hmm…rambut belah tengah warna indigo yang menitipkannya," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Ah, aku…tak tahu,"

"Terima saja, anggap berkah buat hari ini," ucap Ulquiorra asal-asalan. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pengalaman unik untuknya, satu ruangan dengan perempuan sebayanya yang manis, cantik, dan berdialog hangat.

"Haha, kau bisa saja," Inoue tertawa santai. Tampak dari jauh, dua sejoli ini mesra dan dekat. Ya, di kejauhan itu memang ada seorang yang memperhatikan Ulquiorra dan Inoue, Ishida―rambut indigo dan kacamatanya―dari sisi dinding luar.

Sebentar ia perhatikan, lalu…saat senyum Inoue dan tawanya terpancar tenang, ia hancur. Ia marah. Pertama, karena coklat itu dan yang kedua, tawa itu karena Ulquiorra, bukan karenanya yang telah berkorban dengan coklat itu. Ishida berlari menuju tangga koridor lantai dasar.

!G`R-E-I-Z-U-K-I`G!

"Jadi, kau tak pulang karena ingin mengembalikan coklat ini?" Ulquiorra memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka. Koridor lantai tiga tempat mereka berjalan telah benar-benar sepi, bahkan langkah mereka dapat bergema dengan sempurna.

"Aku tidak berani makan coklat ini, kalau kau benar-benar salah orang, kan bisa jadi masalah, haha…" untuk kesekian kalinya Inoue tertawa ringan. Ulquiorra pun tampak ikut tersenyum karenanya, senyum Inoue menjadi sangat manis di mata Ulquiorra. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat yang seperti ini, biasanya perempuan terdekatnya hanya akan membentaknya dengan tak sopan—adiknya.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_," Inoue melebarkan telapak tangannya dan melambaikannya tepat di depan wajah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pun sontak tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja—kau tidak ada kencan dengan seseorang? Hari ini kan—" Ulquiorra mengubah topik pembicaraan. Kini kulit mukanya yang putih pucat mulai mengeluarkan pigmen merah saat beberapa perempuan lain di pintu gerbang sekolah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku? Tidak, aku tak punya seorang pun yang bisa diajak kencan hari ini. Kau sendiri?" Inoue menapakkan kakinya terlebih dahulu pada halaman sekolah sepi itu. Ada satu dua orang anak laki-laki dengan bola sepaknya, kini menatap Inoue, lalu Ulquiorra yang menyusul di belakang.

"Aku? Kencan? Sepertinya kau benar-benar baru mengenal seorang Ulquiorra," celetuk Ulquiorra santai. Gaya bicaranya menjadi berubah, perihal pertanyaan macam ini tak pernah diajukan padanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sama-sama saja." Inoue menatap ke depan, ekspresi mukanya menunjukkan kegirangan; matanya melengkung, begitu juga bibirnya yang tersenyum sambil kaki-kakinya yang dibuat melangkah variasi.

Sementara langkah Inoue yang semakin cepat, Ulquiorra justru berhenti melangkah. Ia tepat di tengah lapangan, hantaman bola yang hampir menyentuh kepalanya menandakan itu semua. Ulquiorra melamun sebentar, berusaha mencerna ucapan Inoue barusan yang diterima otaknya sebagai 'ajakan kencan'.

"Eh, tunggu!" Ulquirra berlari mengejar Inoue yang sudah berada empat meter di depannya. Saat tangannya tepat menyentuh bahu Inoue, Ulquiorra refleks bertanya, "Kau yakin?"

"Eh, mengenai apa?" Pertanyaan Ulquiorra memang tak jelas tepat sasaran, tapi Inoue pun tampak tak serius dengan ucapannya. Ulquiorra bergeming, wajahnya menunjukkan 'sedikit' rasa kecewa.

"Oh, tidak. Lupakan saja." Ulquiorra kembali mengatakan hal yang ketus. Kepalanya tertunduk, padahal Inoue yang sekarang di sampingnya sedang menatapnya.

"Ulquiorra, mau menemaniku ke taman?"

G! G! G!

Mereka menjadi pasangan kedua yang menghuni taman itu, setelah burung merpati yang berada di sarang—saling menjaga satu-sama lain. Inoue dan Ulquiorra duduk pada kursi panjang. Angin dan tarian bunga taman menjadi penghias latar mereka.

"Ayo, makan coklatnya." Inoue mengambil potongan coklat berbentuk dadu. Ia memberi suapan kecil pada Ulquiorra tanpa sungkan, padahal Ulquiorra tampak risih dengan suapan itu. Tapi, coklat itu dilahapnya juga.

Inoue tersenyum puas. Kali ini, ia ambil potongan yang lain dan melahapnya sendiri. "Aku suka coklat, tapi aku tak begitu suka _Valentine_." Ulquiorra masih mengunyah coklatnya. Hanya tatapan ingin tahu yang diberikannya kemudian pada Inoue.

"Ya, sebenarnya begitu. Sedikit kurang setuju mengenai hari khusus ini. Pasti ada orang di luar sana yang sependapat denganku, mengenai kasih sayang pada hari biasa saja sudah cukup."

"Ehem, tapi tak salah jika kita menikmatinya, 'kan?" Ulquiorra yang telah menelan habis coklatnya kembali berbicara. Sedikit berbeda dalam hati dan pikirannya selama ini mengenai 'hari ini' tak pernah terbayang dia menikmatinya.

"Oh, tentu aku menikmatinya. Setidaknya saat ini aku bersama seseorang." Inoue kembali memberi sinyal. Senyumnya kembali ia tebarkan, dan itu benar-benar membuat Ulquiorra meleleh.

Takk!

Tang!

Batu ukuran kecil tiba-tiba meluncur ke arah Ulquiorra. Tidak kena memang, tapi itu hampir. Batu tersebut menabrak tepi bangku sisi Ulquiorra kemudian terpental ke arah tong sampah. Inoue kaget, begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra.

"Siapa?" Inoue berdiri dan mencari pelakunya.

"Sudahlah, orang itu pasti yang mengagumimu, pemberi coklat itu." Ulquiorra justru memberi angin pada pelaku. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang."

"Ulquiorra-kun, kenapa?"

"Apa? Tidak, aku hanya…ingin pulang."

"Kalau begitu, bawa ini." Inoue kembali memberi potongan coklatnya. Kali ini, ia memberi dua dan ia letakkan pada telapak tangan Ulquiorra. "Entah mengapa aku merasa, orang yang kau maksud itu belum memberi bayaran atas kiriman ini. Ambil saja coklat ini," lanjutnya.

"Oh, ya…Terima kasih, Inoue-... chan." Ulquiorra meninggalkan Inoue dalam taman itu. Entah, tiba-tiba burung merpati jantan dalam sarang itu terbang juga, meninggalkan sang betina.

!GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

_**Ulquiorra's mind**_

_Apa ini? Aku benar-benar nyaman di dekatnya. Perasaan ini? Uh, kasih sayang? Valentine? Sepertinya…ya~_

_Tapi, biar kupikirkan lagi mengenai arti Valentine. Aku sedikit paham mengenai ucapannya mengenai hari Valentine seharusnya disamarkan dengan hari biasa. Mungkin tidak harus menunggu tahun depan, coklat yang benar-benar dariku, akan kuberikan langsung padanya, Inoue-chan. Dan mungkin, saat perasaan ini telah pasti…semoga aku bisa katakan._

_Karena jujur saja, aku rindu juga mengenai 'kasih sayang' itu._

_**Inoue's mind**_

_Ulquiorra-_kun_, aku… sepertinya aku tertarik… padamu. Mengenai pengirim coklat ini, yang kutahu itu adalah kau. Dan jujur saja, saat Rangiku-chan dan yang lain membahas coklat pertamaku hari ini, aku merasa bangga. Karena, kini aku pahami, Ulquiorra-_kun_ juga baru pertama kali memberi coklat, kan? Aku yakin itu._

_Seperti merpati di atas itu, jantan pergi bukan berarti akan meninggalkan betina, kan? Tapi… justru ia akan kembali pada sarang yang sama, memberikan kasih sayang di mana itu akan lebih besar, akan lebih besar. Aku yakin._

_**-THE END-**_

**A/N: Berantakan banget, ya~ dan…panjang!**

**Oke, baiklah, ini pasti tidak begitu memuaskan, tapi…**

**Baiklah, -lagi- bagaimana pendapat kalian?**

**Mungkin kalau ada waktu, akan dibuat sekuel~**

**Lalu, fic ini telah diBeta oleh, err, bisa dibilang teman/sahabat: Koizumi Nanaho.**

**Thank you, buat Zumi dan readers lain juga~ Review, please?**


End file.
